roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-36506660-20180808170039
I'll throw my hat into this element suggesting ring with fleshing out an element that already has a symbol. I leave cooldowns alone so that they can be left in the hands of somoene who can properly field test the element and see what works out. Name: '''Sand/Desert '''Type: Common Fusion (Earth + Wind, no gem cost) Spells: Blast - Desert Wave User collects a large amount of sand before pushing it forward in a wave, dealing medium damage and knocking back anyone the wave hits. The wave wouldn't stop or change course if it hits a player, but gets smaller the farther it travels, eventually disappearing. Charging it allows it to be larger, thus dealing more damage and traveling for longer. Wave can only hit each player once. User cannot move while charging, but can as soon as spell is cast. Costs are 300 mana and 800 shards Barrage - Sandstorm User quickly generates a gust of wind, carrying sand particles, that repeatedly damage players for very low damage per tick (30 max), but can be extended by holding down the button, consuming more mana. User wouldn't be able to move during Sandstorm. Costs: 550 Shards, and 25 mana per tick (4 ticks minimum, 15 maximum) Shield - Dune Shell User gathers sand around themselves and forms a small shell completely encompassing the user (User will be affected by gravity, as well as moves that force teleportation, but will otherwise be unable to move or use spells). While in the barrier, the user cannot be damaged and the shell will absorb all projectiles. The user will also slightly heal (3 - 7 health per tick, based on user's Health and Power stats). The shell has a health equal to the user's - 500, so enough attacks will break the barrier, causing it to deal high damage to the user. The shell can be prematurely ended by pressing hotkey here, with no penalty to the user. Costs: 750 Shards and 250 mana Melee/Close-Range - Terra Tomb User forms a small puddle of sand around them (about 1.5x larger than Water Tumble's). This puddle can be expanded forward at a slow rate (Space orb's travel rate), but will eventaully dissipate. If a player touches the sand before it disappears, they are immediately surrounded by sand and risen into the air as the puddle disappears. Then, the player is repeatedly hit for low damage (100 - 150 over 5 ticks) before the sand explodes, dealing high damage (225 - 300). Costs: 1000 Shards and 350 - 400 mana (Whatever balances out right). Ultimate V1 - Desertification/Saharan Burial User takes a crouching stance as a giant magic circle appears around them, then after a second, jumps up as they are followed by a massive pile of sand, starting from the center and working outward to the edges of the magic circle. Any player who touches the sand is stunned as they are buried in it and cannot move. Once the sand pile finishes forming, the user compresses the sand several times until it reaches a thin layer over the terrain, damaging any player caught in the sand repeatedly for medium damage. After the final compression, the sand disappears, and any players left alive are immediately unstunned and can move again. Costs: 1250 Shards and 1000 Mana Ultimate V2 - Sahara Twister The user takes a stance as a large pillar of sand erupts around them, trapping any player who touches it in the sand. The user then hurls the sand pillar forward, causing it to spin and become a giant sand tornado. Any player who gets close to the twister is trapped inside it and hit repeatedly for low damage. At the end of the twister's lifespan, it quickly expands outward, dealing high damage to any player nearby and those inside the twister. Costs: 1750 Shards and 1000 Mana